52Hz, I love you.
Video Version 1= |-|Version 2 (full version)= Lyrics Lyrics in brackets are only in the full version. Chinese= 天氣真好 陽光真閃耀 天際線 堆疊 低至高 仰望 的人 很少 遠方天空 就像一面海 白雲是浪花 在奔跑 你們 從不 明瞭 有隻鯨魚 他用52赫茲的頻率 他唱著歌 卻沒有人聆聽 他潛水在天空裡 沒有人愛 沒有同伴 那隻鯨魚 他愛上了陸地上的女孩 他上岸 大聲吶喊示愛 女孩聽見了一切 但內心卻 接收不到 接收不到 接收不到… 我看天空 也俯瞰城市 我孤獨 游在 人海裡 無聲 無息 WU~ 無聲 無息 WU~ 無聲 無息 WU~ (天氣真好 陽光真閃耀 我看見 自己像隻貓 走向 未知 街角 愛的機會 空格好稀少 誰可以為我 佔一個 空的 臂彎 倚靠 別讓心 寂寞 像跳蚤 一跳 再跳 再跳…) |-|Pinyin= Tiānqì zhēn hǎo yángguāng zhēn shǎnyào Tiānjì xiàn duīdié dī zhìgāo yǎngwàng de rén hěn shǎo Yuǎnfāng tiānkōng jiù xiàng yīmiàn hǎi Báiyún shì lànghuā zài bēnpǎo nǐmen cóng bù míngliǎo Yǒu zhī jīngyú tā yòng 52 hèzī de pínlǜ Tā chàngzhe gē què méiyǒu rén língtīng Tā qiánshuǐ zài tiānkōng li méiyǒu rén ài méiyǒu tóngbàn Nà zhī jīngyú tā'ài shàngle lùdì shàng de nǚhái Tā shàng'àn dà shēng nàhǎn shì'ài Nǚhái tīngjiànle yīqiè dàn nèixīn què jiēshōu bù dào jiēshōu bù dào jiēshōu bù dào… Wǒ kàn tiānkōng yě fǔkàn chéngshì Wǒ gūdú yóu zài rén hǎilǐ Wúshēng wú xi WU~ Wúshēng wú xi WU~ Wúshēng wú xi WU~ (Tiānqì zhēn hǎo yángguāng zhēn shǎnyào Wǒ kànjiàn zìjǐ xiàng zhī māo zǒuxiàng wèizhī jiējiǎo ài de jīhuì kònggé hǎo xīshǎo Sheí kěyǐ wéi wǒ zhàn yīgè kōng de bì wān yǐkào Bié ràng xīn jìmò xiàng tiàozǎo Yī tiào zài tiào zài tiào…) |-|English= The weather is nice, the sun really shines The skyline, stacked from bottom to top, has rarely ever been seen The far-reaching sky is like an ocean The clouds are splashes running away, but you never realized it There's a whale, that at 52 hertz He sings songs that no person hears He dives in the sky, without anyone's love or friendship That whale fell in love with a girl on land He went to the shore and shouted his love The girl heard with her ears, but inside she couldn't hear it, couldn't hear it, couldn't hear it... I see the sky and I see the city Swimming alone in a sea of people Without a sound, woo... Without a sound, woo... Without a sound, woo... (The weather is nice, the sun really shines I feel just like a cat, walking down unknown streets The chances for love are really small Can someone give me an arm to lean on? Don't let your heart be as lonely as a flea who hops, and hops, and hops...) |-|Indonesian= Cuacanya bagus, matahari sangat bersinar Cakrawala, ditumpuk dari bawah ke atas, telah jarang pernah terlihat Langit yang jauh jangkauannya seperti lautan Awan adalah percikan melarikan diri, tetapi Anda tidak pernah menyadarinya Ada ikan paus, bahwa pada 52 Hertz Dia menyanyikan lagu yang tidak ada orang yang mendengar Dia menyelam di langit, tanpa orang cinta atau persahabatan Bahwa ikan paus jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis di darat Dia pergi ke pantai dan berteriak kasihNya Gadis itu mendengar dengan telinganya, tapi di dalam dia tidak bisa mendengarnya, tidak bisa mendengarnya, tidak bisa mendengarnya... Aku melihat langit dan aku melihat kota Berenang sendirian di lautan orang Tanpa suara, Woo... Tanpa suara, Woo... Tanpa suara, Woo... (Cuacanya bagus, matahari sangat bersinar Aku merasa seperti kucing, berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang tidak diketahui Kesempatan untuk cinta yang sangat kecil Dapatkah seseorang memberi saya lengan untuk bersandar pada? Jangan biarkan hatimu kesepian seperti kutu yang hop, dan hop, dan hop...) Trivia *This song is in collaboration with Director Wei Te-Sheng and his musical romance film "52Hz,I Love You". **Other songs includes Big world, small world., Cupid needs love. and The debt of love. *This is one of the songs to date in any of Rayark´s games which features Mandarin in the lyrics. Besides the collaboration with "52Hz,I Love You", there is Tipsy Dessert in VOEZ and Undo in Deemo. *This song, among the other 52Hz song are no longer available in the game as they were removed on June 27th, 2017[Source]. Category:Level 2 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 7 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 11 Songs (Special) Category:Songs Category:Removed Songs